Mine
by Wolfgirl1317
Summary: Emily has had feelings for Hotch for months. Will she finally act on them? O/S


**this story takes place at the end of season 7 at JJs wedding.**

**Unfortunately I do not own criminal minds or any of these characters. This is just a work of my imagination. Also its M for a reason.**

**I am also looking for a beta. **

**I enjoy all your feed back and take everything you all say on board.**

**Enjoy and as always please review and let me no of any stories you would like to see :)**

Today had been a long day for the BAU team, JJ had almost lost Will and the team could have lost Emily, but everything worked out and that leads to now. Emily watched her family dance around Rossi's backyard. JJ finally accepted Will's proposal and Rossi had organized to hold the ceremony at his mansion with their closest friends and family present. It was a beautiful ceremony one Emily was proud to have witnessed and be apart of. But the nagging feeling in her stomach defiantly hadn't settled. Morgan had noticed of course and had questioned her before the ceremony, but she finally got him to back off. The truth was since she had come back to the BAU after everything that went down with Doyle, Emily couldn't shake the feeling that she wanted more from her life. She loved her family and didn't want to leave them but she couldn't keep torturing herself everyday and keep pretending everything was ok. How was she supposed to tell her team and family that she was so uncontrollably in love with their boss.

Hotch was always there for Emily and for months she had began to have feelings for him but with the tragedy of Hayley and everything in-between then there was never a chance to act on those feelings, but now Hotch had started to see Beth and Emily wasn't going to come between his happiness with Beth, even if it was going to kill her.

Rossi made his way over to Emily "May I have this dance". Emily smiled and followed Rossi to the dance floor. As they danced around the other guests Emily couldn't take her eyes off Hotch and Beth dancing.

"You no kiddo I love you and I love Hotch but for two smart people you both are dumb". Rossi chuckled as Emily stared at him confused. "I see the way you look at him and I also see the way he looks at you. You love him Emily whether you want to admit it or not that's up to you, but I've watched you this last week your distancing yourself from us and from Hotch, I know your going to leave and I know there is nothing I can say to stop you. But I will say this, leaving to avoid love is useless, that nagging feeling in your gut it wont just stop. Love is hard, life is hard kiddo but you can't be alone forever".

Emily held Rossi tightly as a tear rolled down her face "I just can't Rossi, look at him he's happy I wont ruin that for him he deserves to be happy, what he doesn't know wont hurt him".

Rossi shook his head and kissed her cheek "but what if it made you both happier then you could ever pretend to be" and with that Rossi moved to dance with Strauss.

Emily knew that Rossi was right but she was to chicken to act on her feelings even if it is only to be rejected. She saw Hotch saying goodbye to Beth and she couldn't help but feel guilty for being happy Beth was gone. Emily decided to hit the bar and drown her sorrows.

After 2 scotches Emily wasn't feeling any better, so she gave up on drinking and decided to enjoy the last of the night and danced around with Reid then Morgan until finally her feet were to sore and she had to sit down.

Hotch had been watching Emily all night he tried his best not to look so obvious but sometimes he couldn't help it, she was so beautiful and everything Hotch wanted, but he knew Emily would never be with him so he started dating Beth, but even she could see he loved another that's why she left tonight, they decided that they would remain friends but she couldn't pretend anymore and he didn't blame her.

Hotch made his way over to Emily and sat beside her "you seem to be having fun tonight". Emily smiled over to him and patted his leg "yeah I decided I was gonna let loose and have a great time with my friends". They both chuckled and Hotch stood before her "wanna dance? " Emily's heart sped up and she took his hand as they headed to the dance floor, where they slowly started to dance. Hotch held her tightly and couldn't help but breath her in and all of a sudden he was so calm and happy he felt at home. Emily laid her head against his chest as they swayed to the music.

"You look beautiful tonight Emily" Hotch muttered into her ear. She shivered and held him a little tighter "you look mighty fine tonight yourself Hotchner" he smiled at her and spun her around slowly, she had never felt more at home and before she could stop herself she heard herself muttering out "Beth's very lucky to have you" she felt like an idiot she knew she had ruined the moment and at any second Hotch would move away.

"Actually we broke up tonight it just didn't feel right". Emily held her breath and looked up at him. It was now or never and she knew she had to know. She slowly moved closer to his lips and before she knew it her lips finally brushed his. Emily was terrified and was waiting for Hotch to pull back and walk away, but it never came instead he pulled her closer and kissed her deeper.

Hotch couldn't believe it Emily wanted him after all those months of wondering here he was finally kissing her. He held her tighter and deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth to him and it was like he was in heaven. An awkward cough broke them apart, they turned to look at a very awkward Rossi " sorry guys but everyone left awhile ago just thought you would like to no" he smiled and walked into the house.

Hotch smiled back at Emily "do you wanna come to mine, Jacks at Jess' s for the night?" Emily smiled and nodded and they headed out the front hand in hand.

The drive to Hotchs house was painfully quiet but relaxing. They arrived at the house and hotch led her through "do you want a drink or anything?" Hotch looked over to Emily who shook her head. He made his way over to her and pulled her into his arms "we don't have to do anything I don't want you to feel pressured honestly kissing you tonight is more than enough". Emily smiled and kissed him softly and whispered " it's not enough for me" and kissed him deeply. Hotch moaned into her mouth as they slowly made their way to his bedroom. They finally made it to the room and started pulling each others clothes off slowly.

Hotch pulled her dress down revealing her sexy lacy panties and bra set " fuck are you kidding me " he groaned as he made his way back to her lips kissing her with hunger as he roamed his hands all over her body. Emily moaned at his touched and she finally got his pants undone and the sound of them dropping to the floor was very rewarding. She pulled her lips from his and ripped his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere, they both chuckled as their lips found each other again. Within seconds her bra was gone and hotchs boxers were on the floor. She dropped to her knees and smirked up at him as she slowly licked his dick. Hotch moaned and fisted his hands into her hair "fuck em feels so good". She sucked him into her mouth and groaned at the taste of him, she could happily suck him all day long. After a few minutes of sucking Emily was suddenly grabbed and thrown onto the bed. Hotch was on top of her in seconds and her panties were gone only to be replaced with his mouth and tongue " ohhh god so good" she couldn't control the moans and grunts she was making. He felt so good she was close but she didn't want to cum like this. "Hotch please baby I need to feel you now" she moaned out. His lips were on hers in seconds and they kissed hungrily as he grinded against her. Finally after what felt like years of teasing she felt him at her entrance and couldn't help but grind against him making him moan and roll his eyes.

"You sure you want this babe" he ground out as he kissed up her neck. "If you don't fill me with your cock now Aaron I will do it myself". He chuckled and kissed her softly as he slowly entered her. They both moaned at the sensation. She wrapped her legs around him tight as she met him thrust for thrust "fuck don't stop baby...ohhhh...your so...big...mmm" hotch pounded into her harder and faster "can't hold back...fuck..gonna cum" she was right there with him as they both moaned and grinded together "im cumming" she screamed as she clawed at his back. "Fuck emm...ahh" Hotch moaned as he felt her walls tighten around him and milk him dry.

He dropped beside her and pulled her into him, he kissed her head softly as she held his hand "I can't believe that's what I've misd out on all this time" Emily muttered. Hotch chuckled and pulled her closer "no more missing out I need you I can't keep pretending I don't" he murmured.

Emily sat up and smiled at him "are you asking me out" he rolled his eyes at her and pulled her in for a kiss "im not asking you out im telling you that your mine and I never wanna be without you". Emily smiled and nodded and gave him little kisses all over his face " I think I can handle that boss man".


End file.
